Agent
by VeridianSoul
Summary: Lavi Bookman, agent of the FBI endorsed group labeled the Black Order, is assigned to the case of the mass murderer Allen Walker. Many questions arise and Lavi starts to doubt all that Allen is portrayed to be. What is the truth in this world of lies? LAVEN in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**~*Anyeonghaseyo! I recently have started this story due to loss of ideas for Sane Insanity. I really like writing that story but I lost inspiration and need to gain it back. I'd appreciate it if you did feel like checking it out though! This plot bunny, in the form of Lavi, kept me from focusing so here it is! I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Flames are used to fuel Kanda's attitude. Reviews and feedback are appreciated :D Btw I'm not sure if I like the title or summary so if you feel I should change it or have ideas I would very muchly like to know. Thank you!~***

"Agent Lavi Bookman, please report to Chief Komui's office." At the sound of my voice being announced over the intercom I lifted my head from my arms and sighed. I already saw this meeting coming. My last assignment was a huge success for all the wrong reasons and now I was going to pay for it. "Lavi Bookman, Komui's office_now_." With one last sigh I grudgingly got up from my office chair and trudged towards the chief's office. Everyone's eyes and obnoxious snickers followed me down the hall and around the final turn. Outside the door I was stopped by Section Leader, Reever.

"Good luck." He flashed me a quick thumbs up to which I replied with a nod. If Reever is encouraging me than I already know this meeting will be bad. Nonetheless, I pushed open the door and sat down in the too stiff chair. Not being one to beat around the bush, I quickly focused my gaze on Komui's eyes. He stared back coldly with an intense glare focused on me.

"Lavi, do you realize how much trouble we are in because of you! You caused us over eight thousand dollars' worth of damage that we need to attend to. The assignment was supposed to be a low threat case but you turned it into a mess! What do you have to say for yourself?" I plastered a smile on my face and leaned into my folded arms resting on his desk.

"Why, I solved the case. I befriended the suspect, participated within legal limits, learned his secrets, and wrapped it all up with a bang. I say it went famously, don't you think?" My smiled melted into an innocent face that sent Komui fuming. I could practically see the smoke beginning to pour out of his ears.

"No, I don't think it went 'famously'! You wrapped it up in a bang because you burned down the entire building! The police are on MY case now because of you. I have half a mind to fire you from the Order." My smile faltered a bit because I knew that deep down he would fire me for more reasons than one. The most probable being this screw up or the other option being my friendship with agent Lenalee, his sister. At this thought my expression became serious.

"Komui, we both know you can't do that. I am the only person qualified for close contact missions. Nobody can adapt to personalities and situations better than I can. The Black Order needs me more than you would like to admit." He folded his hands and sighed loudly.

"I know. Just do me a favor will ya? Try to not cost me thousands of dollars and we'll move on with our lives." When he looked up again at me all I could see was a fake smile plastered on his face. The pain I caused was evident but I made a small vow within to repay him for all I've done. He seemed to understand when the dark aura dissipated in the air.

"I'll try hard not to kay Chief?" I stood up from the chair and padded my way across the room to the door. I looked back and flashed a sincere smile his way before turning around.

"Lavi catch." I turned just in time to grab a file before it smacked into my face. "Read that, it's the case I want to assign you to next. Also don't forget to finish your report for the assignment you just finished." With a wave of my hand I left the room, file in tow.

Once seated at my desk I took a sigh of relief. I came out of this one extremely lucky. After taking a moment to collect myself I decided to look over the file. In bright red script it read_'High Priority'_ on the cover. This immediately caught my attention. In all my time working at the Order I had never received a case marked high priority. I smiled slightly to myself and marveled at how much Komui trusted me regardless of all the mistakes and pain I've caused him.

With fingers shaking from excitement I eagerly flipped open the file. I read over the offenses and shook slightly at the horribleness of it all. Murder…murder…first degree murder…homicide…drugs…theft…hit and run…carjacking…and finally I reached the end of the page. I turned it over to find the entire back side was filled with the exact same word. Murder.

The count added up to over twenty murders within the past two months. I pushed the count into the back of my mind and focused on the information I had yet to read. After flipping through page after page of theories I was greeted by a free floating picture that slid from its recess within the book. I flipped it over and almost did a double take. A boy that looked to be a few years younger than me frowned at the camera. In the photo white hair cascaded down to his shoulders and an odd tattoo graced the left side of his face over his silver eye.

I turned to the personal information page and skimmed over his stats.

_Name: Allen Walker_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 15_

_Birthdate: Unknown_

_Home Country: United Kingdom_

_Family: Unknown_

Questions began to swirl around in my head in an endless circulation. Where was his family? Does he have any? Where does he live? How does he make it on his own? Is he alone? Wish a sigh, I gently shook my head and turned to the encounters page.

_Allen Walker is identified by his white hair, silver eyes, and tattoo on the left side of his face. He is classified as a high class murderer and a serious threat. Allen often is seen with an arsenal of weapons but has been found without such items at times. Approach with caution._

By the time I finished reading his file I was completely dumbstruck. This fifteen year old boy had done ALL this! I'm a strong believer that in what you do in your teenage years is what defines you but this seems to be a bit too strong. I quickly flipped back to the murders and checked the dates. I could feel my face go pale when I finished. They really were all within the last two months. Twenty murders in two months…

I snatched the file from my desk and tore my way to Komui's office. I rushed past a startled Reever and swung the door open. "Komui, we need to talk about this case."

"Yes?" He turned his attention from the television to me, lowering the volume as he did so. "Did the case startle you? If you don't think you can handle it I can give it to someone else. He is very close to you in age after all." I slipped my hand into the stack of papers and pulled out the photo of Allen.

"No, its fine, the age doesn't have anything to do with me bursting in here but I want to know more. I want to get on this case effective immediately." Komui smiled and made his way over to a filing cabinet, pulling out a stack of discs. He set the pile on his desk and gestured to his seat.

"I'm glad you're eager to get on this case Lavi. I've never seen you so serious about a case before. Mr. Walker is getting rather out of hand and if you stop him I have a feeling there might be a small chance to turn his life around before it's too late." He pointed at the discs and handed me the television remote. "Here are all the videos, slideshows, interviews, and news casts on Mr. Walker. You may sit at my desk to see the television better." He quickly came over to the other side and shooed me out of my seat before knocking everything off his desk so he could work on that side. I made my way to the other side and sat in his comfy chair. After scanning over the labels of all the discs I popped the disc on top into the player.

There was static before a video of Allen sitting in an interrogation room popped up. When the camera finally slid into focus I could see Allen's frowning face and the stoic expression of his interrogator, Kanda. I quickly paused the video and turned to Komui with shock written on my face. "Kanda interrogated him! Why didn't you tell me earlier? When was this even?" Komui looked up from the paper he was scanning over. I quickly searched the label of the disc to find that it had been a little over a week ago. Come to think of it, Kanda was in an exceptionally bad mood about a week ago.

"Hmm? Oh right, Kanda. He isn't too fond about talking about that specific interrogation. Interrogation may be his specialty what with that attitude of his but Mr. Walker's was a failed attempt. Keep watching, you'll see what I mean." Komui reached across the desk and turned the video back on before turning up the volume. "Pay attention, you may be shocked by what you hear rather than what you see." With that he turned back to his papers with a small smirk while I returned my gaze back to the screen.

_"__Why did you kill all those people?"_At hearing Kanda's straight to the point question Allen glared. The glare soon dissipated into a practiced smirk.

_"__Why should I tell you? You don't care. You're just doing this because it's your job. In all honesty, you wouldn't care if more people died tonight. It's none of your business anyway."_ I immediately shivered at his cold tone. I knew exactly what he was doing though. He was testing Kanda systematically from the very start. Soon he'll begin to change his stories ever so slightly to test how Kanda's perception is.

_"__Che, you may be right about part of it but you ARE my business. Maybe if you weren't such a screw up you wouldn't be in this mess." _Allen's smirk grew even wider at this statement.

_"__Maybe if you weren't so stupid you'd have a better job. Or at least some brains to think properly with. Honestly, is there anything up there?"_ I automatically laughed out loud at his statement. It was WAY too funny to see someone challenging Kanda with such bravery but my reaction was also intensified by his slight British accent that accompanied the statement. I soon laughed harder at Kanda's awestruck face that even Allen laughed at.

_"__Got ya didn't I interrogator? Or are you so stupid you didn't comprehend a word I said? I'm starting to question how you acquired your job." _At this I was practically rolling on the floor laughing. I peeked over to see Komui trying to stifle his laughter with the back of his hand. This kid is a riot!

_"__You better shut up and answer my questions. I'll ask you again, why'd you kill all of those people?" _An innocent expression immediately plastered itself across Allen's face. Soon the minutes began to tick by and all Allen did was glance around the room. After about five minutes Kanda slammed his hands onto the table and stood up._"Say something!"_

The smirk from before reappeared and blended with the innocent expression to create the most childish face I've ever seen. _"But mister interrogator…you told me to shut up."_ Kanda blew up and made his way to Allen's side of the table. He grabbed Allen by the collar of his shirt and lifted him out of the seat. Allen didn't even bat an eyelash. This is when I proved my theory true; his systematic testing began to show through as he began to tear down Kanda's defenses. It made me puzzled to see how Kanda could be crumbled so quickly by a mere fifteen year old.

Suddenly a shocked expression spread across Allen's face._"Oh God! Sorry for the mistake! I shouldn't have been speaking to a__**lady**__ as such. My greatest apologies."_Allen's smirk returned at the word 'lady' that he emphasized greatly. Komui and I began laughing hysterically at this. This is the best interrogation I have ever witnessed!

_"__You are going to pay!"_Kanda threw a punch at Allen's head but his fist was quickly intercepted by Allen. The smirk that was on Allen's face since the beginning of the interrogation turned into a cold glare.

_"__Sorry to cut this short but I don't feel the need to defend my case to you. Good day mister interrogator." _With that Allen grabbed Kanda by his shirt and slammed him into the wall with enough force to shake the camera. Allen punched Kanda in the face before hitting a pressure point hard enough to knock him out. Kanda immediately slumped against the wall and Allen made a run for the door. Within seconds Allen somehow ripped the door off its hinges and tore down the hallway. Alarms began blaring in the background before the camera returned to static and then blackness.

"I was away on my last case and nobody told me. Why? And what happened next?" Komui lifted his head from his papers and smiled sadly.

"We didn't think it necessary to tell you plus you'd probably face Kanda's wrath if you knew then. He'd beat you up pretty bad if you made fun of him. To answer your other question, Allen ran out of the office and made it to the streets. Many officers chased after him but we lost him pretty quickly. The kid is an artist in his own way." I nodded and sat quietly to think about my new knowledge. Komui is right; Allen is a bit of an artist and is a force to be reckoned with. I'll have to watch myself pretty carefully this time.

"Take those videos home with you Lavi. I'll let you off early today to get yourself together. When you see it fit to begin let me know alright? Make sure you analyze carefully and report to me when ready. Now get out of here." I smiled and picked up the stack of discs.

"Alright, thank you Komui. Tell Lenalee I'm busy so she can't come over today." I waved and pushed myself out the door. As I made my way through the office I tried to imagine how it was when Allen tore through this room. As I descended the stairs my imagination showed him slipping on the steps and muttering small curses as he went. When I reached the street a smile lit up my face. This case would be interesting.

After my long walk I finally arrived at my apartment with one thought in mind. Usually I never tried to save anyone that had become my case but Allen seemed different. I decided to make a small pledge, I will learn about this Allen Walker and I will become his saving grace.


	2. Chapter 2

**~*Hello guys! I had an early out day today due to snow so I wrote this for you! Plus I wanted to say that I forget to tell you this will be a Laven towards the end. Nothing to explicit though I promise. Anyway thank you so much for your review bougainvillea blossom! I'm glad that I could make you feel better after reading a sad story, I know the feels. And I'm trying my best! Thank you for your support! Hopefully I will get my muse back for Sane Insanity. And also thank you Semper Tardius! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for your support~ I wanted to let you guys know I will most likely not be updating this on a regular basis. It all depends on how quickly I get my muse back for Sane Insanity. Btw if you wanna follow me on tumblr my username is Taebabywhysoserious. I couldn't help myself XD Anyway enjoy! I do not own~ *~**

After pulling an all-nighter, I finally finished the series of discs displaying Allen. It had taken me from when I arrived home until the crack of dawn to finish them. Once finished, I sat up from my uncomfortable position on my couch and sighed at the satisfying pop my neck made.

With heavy footsteps I dragged myself to the kitchen. While pouring my cereal I dialed Lenalee to apologize for yesterday. After a few bites she finally picked up.

"Hey Lavi, why didn't you want to hang out with me?" As she talked I could hear the click of her heels on the pavement.

"Sorry Lena, I had a new case to sort out. It wasn't anything personal, I promise. Anyway, what's up?" I continued to take bites between sentences. When I crunched my cereal loudly I could almost envision her scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Knock that off, it's disgusting! I hate it when you eat while talking to me on the phone." She made a distasteful noise that made me chuckle.

"Sorry again, anyway what are you doing! All I can hear is that annoying click of your heels." She giggled and before she could answer there was a knock at my door. "Hold on Lena, I have a visitor."

I got up, leaving my phone on the counter, and opened my door. Standing on the other side was none other than Lenalee herself with her phone pressed to her ear. She smiled and immediately pushed her way into my home. I sighed and shut the door, already used to this intrusion that happened often.

"Oooo, Cap'n Crunch. I love this cereal." I waltzed back into the kitchen to find Lenalee quietly munching on my breakfast with the most innocent face possible. Since I was already used to this too I didn't argue. I just pulled a spoon out of the drawer and began eating out of the bowl with Lenalee. I didn't even bother to check my phone knowing Lenalee already ended the call.

"So Lavi, what's your new case about?" Lenalee pointed at the stack of files on the counter beside me. I pushed them her direction and handed her the photo of Allen. Her eyes widened considerably at his appearance.

"Some kid named Allen Walker; he's a murderer with other random offenses." She studied the photograph with scrutinizing eyes. She then began going through his stats. At one particular stat she was so surprised she spit out her milk and cereal.

"HE'S 15! I thought he was older than that!" I glared at her softly and handed her paper towels. She ignored me and continued to stare at Allen's information.

"I said he was some KID Lenalee. I was surprised too though at first. Now will you please clean up that mess?" She waved her hand in a 'yeah-yeah-whatever' gesture. Seeing as she wasn't going to do it on her own I cleaned up the mess.

"Yeah but he's almost the same age as me! I'm only a year older than him. Doesn't this freak you out? You're only three years older than him." Lenalee looked at me with a shocked expression. I just answered by shrugging and dropping my spoon in to the bowl.

"Not really, it'll be easier to get close to him because of my age. He's the youngest I've ever had to deal with but I'm sure it'll go fine." She continued to stare at me while munching on her cereal.

"Are you sure you can do this?" After finishing the bowl she took my hand into hers. I smiled widely and tried to reassure her.

"Of course Lena, I never turn down a case. Besides he's just a kid, it can't be that hard. This is my first high priority case. I can't turn this down; it could make or break me as an agent. My future is on the line. Wouldn't you do the same if you were me?" Her face showed uncertainty before breaking out into a soft smile. She nodded her head and patted the back of my hand.

"I guess I wouldn't be able to refuse either. Just stay safe and give me updates okay? You've got this Lavi." She let go of my hand and we fist bumped for tradition. She then proceeded to pick up her stuff and head for the door.

"I promise I will Lena! Stay safe also and have fun on your case. Tell Komui I'm going to get started." She nodded and waved before leaving. Once she left I took a warm shower to clear my head. It helped me to sort out my story and how I would approach him. I ran my fingers through my fiery red hair and headed off to my room.

I slipped on my grey shirt, black jacket with skulls, and black skinny jeans. To accompany my style I threw on a silver scarf. Satisfied with my look, I grabbed my black headband and went downstairs to put on my shoes. Once at the door I pulled on my black combat boots. I felt completely ready for the adventure ahead.

I locked my door and began walking down the street towards the police department to get some insight on where Allen could be hiding. From what I've heard, he is pretty troublesome to track. If luck is on my side, I hopefully can get a location or at least a lead to follow.

My gaze shifted among the crowd searching for any signs of white hair or a suspicious person. Busy people hurriedly bustled past me on their daily commute. It seemed almost like a normal day where nothing happened. That was until I heard the whispers. I tuned in on my surroundings and listened to people murmur quietly about another murder from early this morning.

Using that as a cue to keep moving, I hurried my way to the desk of the officer in charge. When I arrived he looked up from his papers and gave me an agitated expression. "What do you want kid? "

"I'm Lavi Bookman and I was wondering if you could give me any information about the whereabouts of a mister Allen Walker, colleagues of him, or on the recent murder case from this morning." The man sneered and pulled off his glasses with his grubby fingers. He stared at me with piercing eyes.

"Get out of here kid, it's none of your business." With that he turned back to his papers. I sighed and fished my badge out of my pocket.

"Actually it is my business, now if you'd please be so kind." He looked up from his papers in awe. I couldn't help but smirk when he read the badge that insisted I am a verified agent of the Black Order. He hurriedly began pulling out files and discs from random places.

"I'm so sorry sir; please forgive me for my rudeness." He stood up and bowed a few times as an apology. I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder while tucking my badge away.

"That's not necessary officer, no harm done. Now do you mind telling me what you know?" He nodded and spread out papers from the files he had gathered.

"This is the case from this morning. You see all the slashes? This happened downtown at approximately sunrise." The officer pulled out photos of a mutilated body and proceeded to show me the slashes that were identical to the other murder victims.

"Do you believe it was Allen Walker?" He nodded and pulled out another photograph. It was of the initials_'AW'_ marked into a dead man's arm.

"This just showed up today, there are no accounts of it on any other body. Plus Allen Walker has been seen in that area as of late. Whenever we tried to intercept him we failed all but one time. That is when we sent him to you. To answer your other question, we haven't seen him with any colleagues when we were able to get close. He's like a lone wolf." I nodded and passed him back his papers.

"Thank you, I'll come back if I need anything else. Have a good day." I shook his hand and left with a big smile. I immediately turned my direction towards downtown. I didn't bother to ask where exactly they had seen Allen; it was my job to find him after all. Luckily, I had a pretty good idea of where he could be. I've been at crime central in downtown for most of my cases since I began so it'd be relatively easy.

Upon arrival I slipped into a dark alley heading towards the area dubbed the_'Central'_ by all the people running from the law. The Central is where convicts and criminals of any kind meet to pawn of whatever they have or to be in a place completely unknown by the public. This part of downtown is relatively empty because of a fire that knocked out at least half of the downtown population. The people from here decided it was cursed and completely abandoned this part of town, hence why it's unknown. The only people who inhabit it are the wrong doers that like to live in 'safety'. The only way you find Central is by venturing into the cursed area or being brought there by a convict, which is what happened to me. If the location of Central were to get out everyone would disperse among the city so I never said a word about it because in all honesty, it makes my job easier.

Every time I have ever ventured into Central I have adopted a new name. I made a quick calculation once and came up with the assumption I have been here 48 times considering I have 48 aliases that I can remember. This was for my own safety and also to ensure that no relapses happened. Occasionally people would recognize me but with the aliases I could easily fool them in to thinking I was someone else. This always worked in my favor considering most of these people were high off their minds almost all the time.

When I finally reached Central I looked around at the familiar faces. I remembered them all perfectly and exactly what they have done in their lives. They didn't even give me a second glance. Using this to my advantage, I slipped into the area where people like Allen would hide. From what I've heard he is non-social, avoids confrontation, and enjoys the company of himself rather than others. That is why I chose the most secluded spot and sat in the dark shadows of the building. While waiting I occupied myself by drawing pictures in the soot from the fires and conversing with random people. While talking to one of them I got bold and decided to ask a question, because seriously I could NOT wait any longer.

"Hey, do you know Allen Walker?" The man looked puzzled as he tried to recall the name. "Short boy…white hair…tattoo on the side of his face?" The man's face lit up in realization.

"Oh! You mean Red? Yeah, he hangs out around here. Doesn't talk much, he's a hell of a kid though. If you're meeting up with him on bad terms then you better hope lucks on your side man." I took a mental note of the man's words.

"Thanks for the advice. When does he usually arrive?" The man took a second to ponder over my question before answering.

"He usually hangs around this area during the day and hits the town by night if he can help it. Must've had to head to town to get into more trouble. That stairway up there towards the old apartments is where he goes most of the time when he's not sitting out here in a dark corner." He pointed out the areas for me and mentioned something about having to go. I thanked him and went back to drawing in the soot from the recess of my own shadow.

After a few hours I was shaken from my mind when a loud crash and violent voices echoed from the alley. "Get out of here Red!" I lifted my head just in time to see a body come crashing to the ground in a pile of boxes. The person didn't make a sound, just stood up and began walking hurriedly towards the apartment stairwell. A gust of wind suddenly caught the person's hood and tore it away to reveal shining white hair. My heart stopped in my chest. It's Allen Walker…finally.


	3. Chapter 3

**~*Hi guys! Merry late Christmas! I hope you all had a great one! I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry this is so late, I was having really bad eye problems and couldn't do anything at all. T-T and anyway thanks for putting up with me! During my 'I can't do anything' period I thought of how to continue Sane Insanity. So I will get working on that! Anyway thank you Semper Tardius! I'm glad you are interested in how Lenalee is. I just couldn't resist! Thank you for your review too .2013! I always have to end on cliffys! Thanks once again bougainvillea blossom! THank you the3leonine! And thank you MentallyWriting! You made me giggle with your review hehe. And love the username btw! Enjoy!*~**

With quick movements I slipped into another alley and took off in a run to make it to the other side. I didn't want Allen to be suspicious so I took a slight detour so he wouldn't know I was spying. My footsteps resonated off the ground painfully loud as I rounded the last corner. I broke into a walk as soon as Allen was in sight.

"Hey!" Allen's head whipped around to face me. When he caught sight of me he threw his hood over his head and bolted up the stairs. Shouting at him for his attention was probably not the best course of action…

I mentally swore at myself for being stupid and followed as closely as I could. The metal stairs creaked but held my weight surprisingly. When I finally reached the top floor of the eight story building Allen was frantically trying to open a door to one of the old apartments. He began running from door to door, smashing his weight into each to force them open. All the doors remained stuck and I was approaching steadily. His eyes darted back and forth between the door and I in fear before running off to another entrance. When Allen reached the last door I could hear him swear colorfully in a thick British accent.

Suddenly Allen's gaze shifted to the railing. Before I could blink he had hauled himself to the top of the bars and was preparing to jump. Everything seemed like slow motion as Allen launched himself off the bar towards the ground. My feet felt like lead as I sprinted to rescue him. Fear began building up inside of me. What if I couldn't get to him in time! With one quick thrust I slid my hand over the bar. Miraculously, my hand closed over the hood of a sweatshirt. A startled choke came from Allen. When he realized I caught him he quickly tried wriggling out of his sweatshirt. He looked up and frantically pulled at the sleeves of his jacket while trying not to choke himself too much.

Before he could slip out I reached down and grabbed him by the arm. He began thrashing furiously. "LET GO OF ME!" I ignored him and managed to drag him over the bar and to the safety of the walkway. He hit with a massive thud that stirred all the soot into a black cloud. The cloud momentarily blinded me but I immediately reached out to grab him as he began scrambling away. I launched myself and pinned him to the ground roughly. "SOMEONE HELP!" With swift movements I flipped him onto his back and clamped a hand over his mouth while straddling him, all while stirring up another cloud.

"Quit freaking out! I only wanted to see if you were okay! You got thrown pretty far over there." Allen immediately rolled his eyes and tore my hand away from his mouth. He threw my hand towards me and growled menacingly.

"I'm fine, now get off!" I smirked knowingly and caused him to frown. Allen was obviously not used to people worrying about him or even remotely caring. It was a sad sight.

"If I get off you'll run away." He gave me the most incredulous look and sighed, pulling a blackened hand down his face in the process. He scrutinized the black appendage for a moment then wiped it on his jacket to remove the soot. Allen then turned his attention to me with a cold glare.

"Well aren't you smart? How about let's test it. If you are as smart as you seem then you'd know to get off and leave me alone before I get angry." I laughed and grabbed his cheeks in an adorable matter.

"Soooo cute!" Allen's cold glare suddenly switched into an exasperated expression. His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he was obviously confused by me, which made me laugh harder. It was an adorable sight!

"Get off!" His arm swung out to punch me but I quickly blocked it, grabbing a hold of his wrist in the process. I twisted it until he let out a small wince of pain. He inched his body closer to his arm in reflex.

"Hitting the person that's trying to help you isn't very kind you know." Allen looked up at me with an ugly sneer across his face. You could practically see all the obscenities flash through his grey eyes that he wanted to voice out loud.

"I never asked for your help! Now let me go!" I laughed and waggled my finger back and forth in an 'uh-uh-uh' motion.

"Sorry kid, but no can do. You'll just leave if I let you go." He winced again as my grip on his left arm tightened slightly. Suddenly his eyes widened and he glanced at his arm then back up at me with nervousness radiating off of him.

"PLEASE! LET GO!" I shook my head again and watched as his eyes kept glancing from his arm to my face. Suddenly his expression turned pleading. "Please…" My eyes widened considerably at this. What the heck is going on? I released my grip on his arm which he immediately cradled against his chest carefully. He looked at his arm then back up at me with eyes that quickly went downcast. "Thank you…" I sighed and got off of him, seeing that I had tormented him enough today already.

Allen sat up and wiped at the soot staining his face. I caught a glimpse of some on his bangs and pointed awkwardly at my hair. "You uh…have some right there." I coughed slightly at the end to break a little more of the awkward silence. He looked up at me and scowled before pulling his hood down with a sigh. He lightly rubbed at his blackened hair but sighed again when he couldn't get it to come out. Instead he pulled a bobby pin and ponytail out of his pocket. He then pinned his bangs up and pulled the rest of his shoulder length hair into a ponytail.

"Why do you pin your hair up?" Allen looked at me with slightly cold eyes and shrugged nonchalantly. From my spot on the floor he looked somewhat like a girl with his hair pinned up and pulled back. It was kind of adorable.

"Out of sight out of mind I guess. I'll stop worrying about it if I can't see it." He awkwardly shifted before standing up. "Well if you're not going to tackle me again, I'm going to leave." He turned towards the stairwell to head towards a lower level.

"Wait! He visibly stiffened when he heard my voice but he stopped nonetheless. "By the way, my name is Lavi." I don't know what compelled me to tell him my real name but I had this feeling…some kind of feeling that I just HAD to give him my name.

"You don't need to know mine, see you around." With that he waved over his shoulder and walked down the stairs without looking back. I watched him until the bounce of his white hair with every step wasn't visible anymore. I didn't argue with him because of the rough day he already had. Instead I decided to make my way to town and get supplies before heading back for night.

I carefully made my way around the main alley of Central. To avoid detection I slipped into a narrow street littered with rubble from crumbled buildings and boxes soggy from the rain. It was a quite a saddening sight to be in Central and witness what these people endure every day. Whenever I had asked someone what they thought about living here they never really minded the terrible conditions. More times than less they would get offended by me 'trash talking' their home and give me a black eye to go home with. They were rather spirited about their 'home' which made me learn to mind my own business.

I crawled over the wall to leave Central and headed towards Main Street. There I would find one of my favorite stores that always charged everything I bought to the Order. The man who owns it is a supporter of the Order and besides, going there gave me an excuse to get on Komui's bad side whenever he got the bill. I chuckled softly to myself and rounded the corner. After a few more steps I came across _Toma's Emporium_. I smiled to myself and flung the door open rapidly, hitting the wall with a deafening crack.

"HEY TOMA!" I skipped into the store and stopped at the front desk. A man wrapped in bandages looked up and his eyes sparkled slightly. He held out his hand to which I replied with my own and a bright smile.

"Hey Lavi! I haven't seen you in quite some time." He looked over at the hole in the wall that I created with the door and sweat dropped. "It's quite a pleasure to see you…" I laughed and sheepishly rubbed my neck.

"Sorry about that, but I gotta keep Komui on his toes ya know? Without me that guy would just be taking up more space than usual." Toma laughed and stood up from his desk.

"So what can I get you today Lavi? I'm guessing you're latest case is quite a big one if you are back for supplies already." I nodded and leaned close to his ear.

"It's a high priority case, the latest murderer ya know?" I whispered quietly, watching as his eyes widened in surprise. I stood up straight and raised my voice back to its normal level. "I came here to get a knife, pistol, blankets, pillows, and maybe pepper spray. My combat should be enough but you can never be too safe." Toma nodded and began leading me around his gigantic store. He pulled items off the shelves as he spoke.

"That is an amazing case, do well Lavi! This could get your name out there." I nodded and my smile brightened.

"Yeah I know, I'm so excited to get it over with. I met the suspect today. He's quite the card. Heck, he gave KANDA a run for his money in interrogation." Toma laughed heartily and took me into his back room.

"That's something, was it good?" I laughed and nodded my head vigorously. Toma began packing a bag for me as he listened to me speak.

"Good?! Try amazing! The kid is hilarious! Totally had Kanda on his toes the entire time!" Toma threw his head back and laughed. He shook his head and put the last item in the bag.

"That's a sight to see. Well here you are Lavi. Stay safe alright?" I nodded and took the heavy, worn down sack from Toma. He grasped my shoulder and led me to the front door. When we reached the door I pointed to the hole in the wall.

"Feel free to buy the most expensive repairmen and charge it all to Komui. He appreciates your support." I winked to him and slid out the door carrying my bag of supplies over my shoulder.

With my spoils in hand I took off towards Central. The warm sunset began to slide down the sky towards the freestanding buildings that blocked out the light with their ever reaching shadows. Darkness was slowly beginning to set into the atmosphere and create the irrational fear of the dark. It was slightly suffocating and was beginning to cloud over. A shock of white illuminated in the pale dark caught my attention.

I peeked around the corner and watched as a person dressed in black passed under the streetlamp. White hair bounced with every step the person took. It was for sure my suspect Allen Walker. When he was out of the light he looked around skeptically before pulling his hood up to cover up his shocking features. Before I could react his dark figure stalked down an equally black alleyway. Once again, curiosity got the better of me.

With silent footsteps I traced a path down the dirtied walkway. Every so often Allen would turn his head this way and that. I always melted into the shadows and waited for his attention to once again be caught on his destination. Allen continued to be unaware of my presence even though he was incredibly suspicious and hyperaware of every little sound or rustle. He looked about ready to pounce every time a newspaper skittered across the ground in a blowing wind.

His cryptic behavior increased with every hurried step he took towards his awaited destination. Every step was shaky and quick spirited while erratic puffs of his breath came out into the cold air. Wherever he's going is obviously a place he knows he shouldn't go. I inwardly chuckled at how kid like Allen is.

Without warning Allen took off running towards a dimly lit building, a low class bar. I melted into the shadows and watched through the window. Allen's posture relaxed when he reached the door and continued to relax as he made his way to the bar. I saw him raise his hand and hold up five fingers. The bartender nodded and said something I couldn't read from his lips. He then preceded to hand Allen five big bottles of what appeared to be flavored vodka. Allen set a good sum of cash on the counter and shoved each bottle into a bag that was slung over his shoulder. The bartender smiled and shook Allen's hand.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. A bartender being bribed by a minor who looks like he isn't a day over twelve. That's another place to shut down when I get back…

Allen stepped out of the bar with his own spoils. There was a slight spring in his step and a small smile gracing his features as he made his way down another street. I sprang into action and began stalking once again. All of Allen's previous nerves were completely gone from his earlier trek besides his slightly shaking fingers. I watched as he slung an arm to his bag and pulled out a bottle. He undid the lid and took a swig of the poison. His face screwed up into one of displeasure before melting into a satisfied smirk. Allen then took another sip and nodded happily.

Allen opened a gate and slipped in with me following a good distance behind. He shoved the bottle into his jacket upon entrance of Central and made a mad dash towards the apartments. Some of the other occupants yelled out vulgar remarks about 'Red' before Allen fled up a flight of stairs and slammed the door to an apartment.

Personally, I didn't know what to think of this new information I discovered. There's more to Allen than I originally thought…

With a sigh I made my way to the apartment complex and pried open a stuck door. The inside was slightly worn down and crispy around the edges from the fire's heat. Otherwise it still seemed to be intact and was still completely furnished with a bed and all other necessities. I dropped my bag on the floor and lay down on the comfy mattress to think out my game plan for tomorrow.


End file.
